Unwanted Reflection
by lostangel007
Summary: Darkwing and Morgana are having a romantic date, but then Darkwing discovers that she keeps a picture of Negaduck! Jealousy, questions, and serious discussion ensue.


Unwanted Reflection

Disclaimer: "Darkwing Duck" and all related characters belong to Disney.

"Oh, Dark! No! It is not true!"

"I am not kidding you, Morgana."

"Really and truly?"

"Yes. I saw him shopping for them just yesterday."

"Oh, my gosh, I cannot _believe _Launchpad still wears underoos." Morgana McCawber, tall and regal in a new red gown poured tried very much to pour expensive wine into two goblets, without spilling, while laughing at this new found fact. Darkwing Duck, clad in his usual purple fedora, blazer, and cape, wandered over to the radio Morgana had set out on an end table.

"Smooth Jazz, Morg?"

"Yes, please, Dark."

Candles the color of deep purple where flickering, complimenting the soft jazz that was playing from a St. Canard radio station. The velvet curtains that adorned Morgana's windows where all drawn, for romantic effect.

It was a special evening for both Darkwing and Morgana-one could tell that as Morgana actually dusted and cleaned up a bit in her mansion, which Darkwing appreciated. The night was Darkwing and Morgana's one year anniversary; and both where looking forward to some nice wine, candlelight, and soft music-and just simply spending some time together.

"You know, Morg," Darkwing said softly as he poured a little more wine in her goblet. "I fall a little more in love with you everyday."

"Oh, _Dark_!" The tall and pale lady duck blushed. "Really? Is it true?"

Darkwing nodded as he gazed at her. He always thought she was beautiful, no-beyond beautiful; but tonight she looked…simply ravishing. Morgana was not wearing her usual long dress that night; she had replaced it with a brand new, long, sparkly red one. Darkwing noted it was about the same shade as blood, but for the moment, he ignored that fact, and enjoyed her beauty. She was gorgeous.

"It's true," he answered. "And I love seeing you in that new dress."

"Do you like it?" Morgana did a little spin, as the music on the radio changed.

"Yes, I do-you know I have very rarely seen you in anything over than your other gown-er, not that's a bad thing, of course," Darkwing added quickly and followed up with a sip of wine. He knew how Morgana could sometimes take things the wrong way. She beamed at him.

"You know, Dark, I was even thinking of letting my hair down a little tonight," the sorceress patted her "Bride of Frankenstein" updo.

Darkwing perked up-he had never seen his lover with her hair down.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was going to do it before you came over, but was worried you would not like it."

"Oh, Morgana-you know you would look splendid in anything." Darkwing gestured towards the chair next to him. "Come join me."

She sat next to him, smoothing her dress down her leg with one hand. Darkwing took her other hand in his. He noticed she was blushing; it was so easy to tell with Morgana's light

Complexion.

"I can't believe I can still make you blush after all this time," he said softly. Morgana said nothing at first, but smiled, and patted her hair once again. Finally, she spoke:

"Darkwing, I am so lucky to have met you."

"Me too, Morg."

Darkwing leaned in, and kissed her on her cheek. In turn, she gently cupped her hand under his beak, and pulled him in for a kiss on the mouth. The song that was playing on the radio stopped then, and there was a pause between tunes. It was perfect timing.

"I remember when I first kissed you, Dark…" Morgana gazed at her lover dreamily. Darkwing lifted his wine glass, and she lifted hers as well. Together, they clinked glasses.

"Cheers."

Both ducks took a sip of wine, and placed their glasses down again. Morgana suddenly sat up straight in her chair.

"Oh, Darkwing! I have something to show you-something I think you will enjoy."

"What is it?"

Morgana got up from her chair. "Oh, Dark-you'll see." There was playfulness in her voice.

Darkwing smiled to himself, sat back in his chair and waited for his love. Ah, this was the life. He was so in love with the woman of his dreams, what more could he ask for?

After only a minute, Morgana appeared again holding a black book with gold lettering on the cover. Darkwing squinted at it; it read: "_Morgana's thoughts"_ on the cover.

She then gestured towards the couch. "Come join me, Dark," she invited.

Darkwing slipped on the couch, right next to Morgana. The both automatically reached for one another's hand; and they snuggled close. Morgana opened her book.

"Dark, what you do not know about me, is for the longest time I have kept a diary. Even before I met you."

"Oh?"

"And during the time I met you, of course. And after we started seeing each other-all the way up to now." Morgana squeezed his hand a little tighter, and the excitement that was in her voice now changed to shyness.

"And I thought maybe it would be fun-and kind of, romantic-to read back to you what I wrote. So you can see how crazy I always was about you, from the very beginning."

"Oh, Morg! You're going to actually share with your most inner secrets, greatest hopes, and your desires for me? Your most personal thoughts?"

"Well…yes. I want to share them with you. I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, well then-okay, lets hear how handsome you think I am."

Both Dark and Morgana laughed at this, Morgana because she found it cute sometimes when Darkwing was being conceited; Darkwing because he knew it too be true.

Morgana looked to her diary. "This is right after I first met you."

She began to read:

I have met quite possibly, the most handsome duck I have ever seen.

"Yup, yup, yup..." Darkwing rubbed his fist on his purple coat, with confidence. Morgana smiled, but read on:

But what is sad is; we shall never be. Although we both come from the dark, we are two different shades of dark."

"Oooh, deep, Morgana, deep." Darkwing stated, and she giggled.

"Of course, that was before I knew that we _could_ be together," she turned a page, and began to read on:

I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. And for the first time-I am in love-more in love than I have ever been. Darkwing Duck. Just to write his name out is to give me chills.

Darkwing placed his hand on her book at that point, so she would look at him. Slowly, he leaned forward to kiss her. With that, she placed her diary down on her lap for a moment. It was then that a piece of paper fell out, onto the floor. Darkwing saw it first; and once they pulled away, he reached down to pick it up, but upon examining it; he almost let it drop again. Darkwing's blood went cold. He was staring at a picture of his evil twin, Negaduck.

Darkwing tried to say Morgana's name, but it just would not come out. All he could do was sit on the couch, and stare at the picture he was holding. He finally started to make choking noises. Morgana looked at him, and then more closely at the picture he was holding.

"Dark," she began calmly, and reached for the picture. "Let me explain."

Darkwing at last found his voice, but could not look at her.

"You-better-explain." Darkwing felt as if he was just hit by a train. One of her hands was on the picture, trying to see if he would give it up. He held on to it firmly.

"Morgana-you have a picture of Negaduck in your diary." Darkwing finally looked to her, for help.

Morgana sighed. "It's not a big deal, Darkwing. It's just a picture. I even forgot I had it."

"Negaduck."

There was great defeat in Darkwing's voice, as he said his enemy's name, and confusion as well. He finally gave up the picture to her, and turned away from her, crushed. Morgana thought he looked even more white than usual.

"Dark…" she began, but he cut her off, turning to her now, angry.

"You never told me you and Negaduck where lovers! Even during last Valentine's fiasco, when he was using you. It was all back when you where still a villain, wasn't it?"

Now it was Morgana's turn to be angry, but she made sure to control herself.

"No. Now Darkwing, you're not even letting me speak…"

Darkwing then changed from angry, to worried. "Morg, do you find him more attractive than me?"

"For goodness sakes, Darkwing, no! And Darkwing- physically, you and Negaduck are identical. Did you know that?" Morgana pointed out crossly, as Darkwing sulked.

"You don't think his beak is a little bit more proportioned than mine?"

"No. Look, Dark-I can hardly remember putting his picture in my diary, although I do not deny that I did it. Back before you and I where dating, there was this story about him in the newspaper-and I clipped out his picture just because he looked like you. I did not have a picture of you at the time. He is your twin, Darkwing. That is the only reason his picture is in my diary. Because he reminded me of you."

Darkwing was silent for a moment. "So…you found him attractive back then, even though you KNEW he was a villain?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Yes, Darkwing. I'm just being honest."

She then stood up. "Look, let me ask you something. If I had a twin-someone that looked exactly like me, would you not look at her and feel attracted even if she had a personality opposite of me? And I mean attracted physically."

He looked at her, then to his knees. "If YOU had a twin? Well, yes…of course. I guess."

The pretty witch smiled at Darkwing. "Well, then there you go!"

Darkwing still did not seem convinced. She rejoined him on the couch; and picked up her diary again.

"But I would not keep a picture of her in my diary," he thought to himself.

"Now, do you want to hear some more?"

"Only if it's about me. Did you write anything in there about Negaduck?"

Morgana closed her book again, and bit her beak in frustration.

"Nothing good, trust me."

Darkwing looked to her. "So you actually wrote about Negaduck?"

"Darkwing, you are such a jealous duck." Morgana then held up the picture of Negaduck again.

"If it will make you feel any better, I will get rid of this picture." She held it over one of the nearby flickering candles.

He looked at her, and to the picture. He relaxed a little.

"After all, I do not need it anymore now that I have pictures of you." Morgana waved her other hand to point out the framed picture of him and herself, embraced in a hug, on her end table. Darkwing sighed; that was always his most favorite picture of the two of them.

"Remember, you're the duck in the picture next to me, and not Negaduck." Morgana said softly. He nodded to her, and with that, she let the black and white picture catch on fire. Darkwing suddenly jumped up, and grabbed a glass of water that was also on the end table.

"Morg, be careful you don't burn yourself."

Quickly, he poured the glass over the small flame. Ashes then fluttered from her fingers, to the ground. Both ducks stood for a moment, over the small mess on the floor. Darkwing then cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Morg. I'll help you clean up the mess."

"That's all right, Dark-we can do it later-don't you want to hear what else I said about you in my diary?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Both ducks settled once again, on the couch. As they snuggled together, Morgana began to read again:

I am most certain, that Darkwing Duck and I will be together forever.

H


End file.
